What I've Become
by my name my game
Summary: chaptor Two has been rewritten. Naru/fem. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1Rewritten

What I've have become…

English is not my native language so expected some or a lot of spelling or grammar errors, and if you find One or Two or Five please tell me so I can maybe try and fix them.

This is a rewrite of the second fanfic I've uploaded on this site.

I can say that I am really happy that I finely managed to rewrite this chapter after almost Two years (blame video games, work and writhers block). The reason why I rewrote this was because when I first began writing this fic I had not really thought out a plot for it and I did a few things that in my mind did not portray the story in the way I wanted, even if it was just Two chapters.

There are a few differences between this version and the original version that I hope make this fanfic much better, but that is for you the readers to decide. So enjoy:) oh and I hope the grammar is not too bad:)

Naruto in this fic is a girl/women named Narumi.

PS:::updates are going to be slow, so please be patient thank you.

I don't own Naruto, Aliens, predator, or Aliens vs. predator.

Prologue…

My name is Narumi Namikaze Uzumaki and this is how all of it began.

The memories I have of my life before all of this happened are for the most part incomplete and vague, and the memories that are still there, do not really encourage me to try and find out what my life was really like before that day.

The memories I have of my family come with a bunch of mixed and confusing emotions. Some of the things I remember about them are happy and full of love and acceptance, but most of them are sad, cold and unforgiving.

Due to my mother and father being Ninja, and with my mother being an Uzumaki and my father the Hokage, both of them had high expectations for both my twin sister and me. And unfortunately due to a disability, which left me physically weak and unable to use Chakra properly, I was unable to meet their expectations. The only thing I had going for me, where my faster reflexes, grater agility and my intellect.

However, those things almost pales in comparison to what my twin sister was able to do. She was prodigy in every way of the Ninja arts, even if she lacked my intellect, she was still reasonable intelligent, she was fare stronger then me, and had an absolutely massive level of Chakra and stamina, when compared to my below average level of Chakra and stamina. She was everything my mother and father had ever wanted in a child.

Another thing I remember is the feeling of being neglect and that no matter how hard I tried nothing I did seemed to impress them. My parents had expected me to be more like my sister. No they wanted me to be more like her and when that didn't happen, I kind of fell to the wayside. So in an attempt to get my parents attention, even if it was just for one minute, I started to cause lots of trouble both in the Academy and at home, I would play pranks on the teachers and the other kids, argue with my mother and father when both of them where home. And after a few short months, I had gained a reputation as a troublemaker around Konoha.

Also around the time I remember a strong felling of jealousy begin to build up in my heart, jealousy of my sister, jealousy of the other kids who always seemed to have their parents there for them. And as the jealousy grew, so did the pain and loneliness in my heart grow, but I buried all those things in the deeps recesses of my mind.

But of all the memories I can remember, the one that stands out the most is the one that is actually the direct catalyst for all that has happened to me now. It was a memory of a very heated argument I had with my father, after I accidentally broke a very, very expensive vase that my mother and father had gotten on their wedding day, it had been gift from a very good friends of theirs, who in turn had inherited it from her grandmother.

I kept telling him that it had been an accent, but he didn't believe me, and after a while the argument got to a point where I think he had enough, and he slapped me, it was the first time my father had ever done something like that, there was enough force in it to knock me down to the floor, and then he told me that if I didn't stop with the way I was acting, he was going to disown me and throw me out onto the streets with nothing but the clothes I wore and nothing else.

After that, I remember yelling at him that I hated him and that I wished that he would die, and then I ran out of the house crying. I continued running for what felt like hours and when I finally stopped I was a few Kilometers outside the Village walls and quiet close to a place known as the Bottomless Fissure.

I felt betray, angry, and lonely, and for the first time in my life I completely lost my temped and every thing I could get my hands on ended up in pieces, be it tree branches, rocks, every thing. When I hade finely let all of my anger out, all that I was left with was the pain and loneliness I was felt in my heart and I broke down and started to cry.

I cried my heart out that day, I didn't care that it had started to rain heavily and the sounds of what I had assumed to be thunder in the distend. I cried until there weren't any tears left to cry. I felt like I was all alone in the world and having no one to go to. I even wised that I had never been born.

However, that was not the end of my troubles that day, as a huge hungry bear waking in to the clearing I was in, it had properly attacked by all the commotion I had caused earlier and came to investigate or search for food, and when it noticed me it immediately charged at me.

When I saw the bear charging at me, I panicked and ran out of there as fast as my legs could possibly carry me. Instead of running back towards the village, I had unfortunately been running towards the Bottomless Fissure, and when I finely became aware of where I was going, it was too late to turn back. Luckily I knew the Fissure had a bridge going over and that it was nearby. However, when I got to the bridge my heart fell.

A section of the bridge walkway had collapsed and had fallen into the fissure, leaving an almost Ten meter wide gap in the middle. It was to wide for me to jump across it safely, leaving me stuck.

I remember how hopeless I felt at that moment, I was exhausted from nearly Five minutes of frantic running and it was only a matter of time before I was too tired to continue running from the hungry bear. And the only chose's I had at that moment where to either stand my ground and try and fight the bear, or try my luck and jump over the gape of the collapsed bridge. It was a classic Fight-or-flight situation, and ultimately flight was the choice I chose, so I pushed my body to the absolute limitless of what I was capable of at the time, while instinctually pumping as much Chakra into my legs as I possibly could, and when I reached the end I jumped.

At first it looked as I wouldn't make it over the gap, however I just barely managed to grab on to a bent steel pipe that was connected to the bridge. So there I was, hanging over a seemingly bottomless pit, and it was a terrifying experience, absolutely terrifying, just one slip and I would be as good as dead.

Then I slowly started to clime up the pipe and eventually pull myself up on to the bridge and collapsed on to the concrete walkway exhausted. Never before in my life had I been so tiered and happy to be alive as I was at that moment, I had tears in my eyes. The bear was on the other side roaring and growling at me, it was angry that I had escaped from it.

However, that happiness and relief was short lived, as the bridge began to shake violently, causing the part of the bridge I was on to brake off from the rest of it. I was unable to react in time do too exhaustion and I started falling in to the abyss below.

As I saw the bridge getting further and further away from me and the realization that I was going to die hit me, my life seemed to flash before my eyes. My sister and me playing in the back yard of our home when we were about three years old, before all the Ninja training started. Or the time I met my best friend when I was four, a girl named Hinata. Or one of the hippies birthdays of my life when I got this beautiful toad plush from this funny white-haired guy and a book on Fūinjutsu from the third Hokage when I was five.

While I was falling I blacked out for some reason and when I regained consciousness, I was lying on the bottom of Fissure with a broken left arm. Even to this day I still don't really know how I really survived that fall, but I do have a suspicion about how it was.

The first thing I did when I realized that I was still alive; I began to laugh hysterically which soon turned into crying again. When I had calmed down enough from the small emotional brake down to get my bearings, I tried to look around to see if I could find a way out of this place. But unfortunately it was too dark to see anything, however, luckily for me I had a flash light on me, and miraculously it still worked.

After resting for a bit, I set out to try and find a way up, but after having walked around for a few hours that seemed unlikely, because the rock face was very slippery and was at least Two hundred meters high, so climbing it would be impossible for me.

After having walked around for what had seemed like an eternity, I suddenly herd something behind me. When I turned around to see what it was, I froze completely in fear, what I saw could only be described like a monster or a demon.

The creature stood about Three meter tall, it had no eyes that I could see, and it had four vicious looking teeth or fangs around its mouth, and long hair-like appendages on its head. It also had an incredibly long and spiky tail with a blade like tip on the end.

It was slowly walking towards me and when it was just under Two meters from me, my Fight-or-flight instinct kicked in again. I turned around to run away from it, but the monster had antisapathed that action and used its long taile to disable me, resulting in a broken right leg, but then i just tryed to cravel away from it. I repeated a sentence over and over again in my mind in a still dwindling hope that my mother or my father would find and rescued form this demon.

But no one came to save me, even as it got a holed of me and turend me on my back. On one heard my despreth scrimes of fear and panicke right befoure it latched itself on to my face and forced its slimy tongue down my throat and began to pump something into me.

My last thought at the moment was that I was never going to fulfill my dream of proving my mother and father wrong, to prove to them that I was not a failure, to prove to them that I was worth something.

The last thing i remember of that day, was burning sensation that spared throughout my body right before I lost consciousness, and after that every thing was dark. But it was just the beginning of some thing fare more painful and terrifying.

The end…

AN::: If you have any good advice on how I could improve my story and writhing skill please send your advice. If you think this story shit, copper, or gold, send your honest review Please.

PS::: I'm also going to rewrite chapter Two.


	2. Chapter 2 Rewritten

What I've have become…

English is not my native language so expected some or a lot of spelling and grammar errors, and if you find One or Two or Five, please tell me so I can maybe try and fix them.

This is a rewrite of Chapter Two.

Normal speech "hallo"

Normal thought 'super'

Naruto in this fic is a girl/women named Narumi.

PS:::updates are going to be slow so please be patient, thank you.

I don't own Naruto, Aliens, predator, or Aliens vs. predator.

Rebirth…

**(Narumi Pov) **

The feeling of warmth and safety where the first things I felt when my consciousness slowly began to return after what had felt like an eternity of darkness. Was this what death felt like? Like the embrace of a loving and caring mother, who would protect me from all the horrors in the world.

But the memories of my mother where at the moment vague and blurry, in fact all my memories where like that, leaving me with a sense of sadness, confusion and uncertainty. There was only one thing I could remember with any sense of clarity was my name, Narumi.

After a while I began to feel a little annoyed and frustrated about my unsuccessful attempts of making any sense of my incoherent memories, so I open my eyes to see if my surroundings could help me with my current predicament. Unfortunately it only made me feel even more confused. Everything around me was out of focus and blurry, kind of like when you are under water without diving goggles on, but I could see that I was in some sort of small confined space, like a container or a cocoon. Yes a cocoon sounded right, it was filed with a thick transparent red and green liquid that flow gently around me.

I reached out with one of my hands to touch the shell of the cocoon, it felt ode and fragile, like it would break if I pushed too hard on it. So I stopped, I had this strange feeling that it was too soon for me to break free. So with nothing better to do, I went back to sleep in this warm and comfortable cocoon, with only my dreams to keep me company.

**(Narumi Pov. An unknown amount of time later)**

A strange sound woke me up from my sleep, it sounded like someone was whispering to me, the voice was dark and malevolent but I couldn't understand what it was saying, and after a few minutes it was gone, leaving me confused and slightly terrified. I pushed that to the back of my mind and tried to go back to sleep. Back to that nice dream I was having.

However, sleep avoided me this time. I was felling this burning sensation flowing through my body making me feel restless, and the cocoon was also starting to get a little cramped, making me almost feel claustrophobic. So after a short while my urge to be free won, and with one move of my hand, I punctured the shell which caused it pop like an overfilled water balloon, splashing the red and green liquid all around me.

As soon as I managed to free myself of what remained of the cocoon, I immediately collapsed down on to my hands and knees, and began coughing up the same thick liquid that had been in the cocoon. This continued for a few seconds until all of it was out of my lunges.

Ones I was finely able to breathe normally again, I fell down on my side, exhausted and panting heavily, with an unfocused and confused look in my eyes.

**(Narrator Pov)**

It took a few minutes for Narumi to gather her confused and hazed mind together enough for her to notice that something felt different. She sat up and looked at herself in the dime light that the red and green liquid gave off, as it came into contact with the oxygen in the air. What she saw was both confusing and terrifying; she did not remember looking like this.

The nails on her hands and feet where like long black claws that looked sharp enough to cut through fresh, the skin on her arms, legs, and back, was like a leathery or bone like armor in a greenish dark blue color, and protruding from her back where Four bone like spikes, and on her lower back by the tailbone was a very, very long segmented bone armored tail with a large spiked blade tip at the end.

She moved her hands up to the top of her head there was a bone like structure that looked almost like a tiara or a crown, and the behind the crown was something that could either be described as tentacles or fleshy dreadlocks like appendages that went down to the middle of her back.

The only parts of her body that looked human, was her face that was framed with chin length blond hair, the front of her torso, abdomen, and parts of the hips. Her skin was slightly pale and but smooth and soft like it was supposed to be.

For a long time Narumi just sat there not really knowing how to react to what she was looking at.

**(Narrator Pov::: In the forester surrounding Konoha. Nighttime) **

Three Konoha Ambu, stood by the edged of the so-called Bottomless Fissure which was, located about Three-kilometers from the Eastern gate of the hidden village of Konoha. All Three of them where wearing the same black and gray uniforms and animal-style porcelain mask that Konoha Ambu were known to use.

They were there to investigating a disturbance that one of them and sensed a few minutes earlier.

"Are you sure this is the location of that ominous Chakra signature you sensed" an Ambu wearing a bird mask asked.

"Yeah I'm sure of it Sparrow" an Ambu wearing a cat mask replied.

"Okay, then how are we going to get down there?" the now identified Sparrow asked "even for us it would be difficult a climb and it would take too long to get down to the bottom"

The cat masked Ambu took a short moment to think about that little problem before a solution came to mind.

"hmm I guess I could make a bridge over the gap with a shaft going down to the bottom of the fissure, that Sparrow and I can use to get to the bottom" the cat masked Ambu said "Boar you go back to the village and inform the Hokage about that we have found traces of kyuubi's Chakra and a possibly a lead to his missing daughter location"

The Boar masked Ambu sighed.

"It's been what, Three years since she diapered" the Ambu wearing a Boar mask asked "dose lord Hokage honestly still believe that she is still alive Tenzo"

The now identified Tenzo turned his gaze towards Boar.

"Yes, lord Hokage dose still believe that she is still alive" Tenzo said with very serious tone in his voice "Now get going"

Boar just nodded in acknowledgment before disappearing from the area via a Shunshin no Jutsu.

"Rookie" Tenzo muttered before flashed through some hand seals at blinding speeds before slamming his hands on to the ground which caused a simple wooden structure to begin forming oven the fissure with a thick wooden pillar going down.

As soon as Tenzo Bridge was, finished both of the Ambu's jumped on the pillar and began to run down into the fissure. It took them barely a minute to reach the dark bottom of the fissure. Even for them it was too dark to see with unenhanced eyes, so to solve this problem they channeled chakra into their eyes to temporary improve their eyesight enough to see in the dark, not by much but still better than nothing.

Almost immediately Sparrow notices a weak light in the distance to his right.

"Tenzo, do you sense anything over in that direction" Sparrow asked.

Closing his eyes in concentration, Tenzo narrowed his senses down to scan that area, only to recoil back in surprise when he felt a massive surge of Chakra flooded it.

"Sparrow, we have to get over their right now, we might have a serious situation on our hands" Tenzo said as he began to run towards the Chakra originated, with Sparrow fallowing.

**(Narrator Pov::: Back with Narumi. A few moments earlier)**

It all happened so suddenly, one moment she was just sitting there trying to figure out what was going on and why something felt so wrong about what she was seeing, and the next a flood of images and emotions flashed into her mind. Most of them were vague and shrouded in dark shadows, while some were as clear as day.

But more importantly, the memory of that monster, demon or whatever it was that had attacked her was among them, and along with it came all the emotion she had felt at that moment. Chakra started to swirl around Narumi as the overwhelming fear and the desperate need to escape from that ting came back to her.

Panicking, Narumi was instantly up on her feet with the intention of running and finding a place to hide, unfortunately she was only able to take a few very unsteady steps before she fell back down to the ground, having tripped over her tail that was seemingly out of her control at the moment.

However that did little to stop the terrified child from trying to escape a monster that at the moment was just a phantom of her past. So she began to crawl unaware of the Chakra surrounding her was increasing in strength and power.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Narumi's body was not used to or ready to releasing such a large amount of Chakra in such a short amount of time and quickly found herself falling unconscious again. But before darkness claimed her again, she saw Two shadowy figures moving into the dim light towards her, both of them warring animal-style porcelain masks, and then everything went dark.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Narumi's body was not used to or ready to releasing such a large amount of Chakra in such a short amount of time after having been inactive for a long time. So she quickly found herself falling unconscious from putting too much strain on her Chakra network. But before darkness claimed her again, she saw Two shadowy figures moving into the dim light towards her, both of them warring animal-style porcelain masks, and then everything went dark.

The end…

AN:::Narumi is a predalien human hybrid, and how she became one will be explained later in the story.

The inspiration for how Narimi looks like came from an image I saw a few years ago with a few modification of my oven.

There is one thing I can't really decide on, should Narumi be able to (for the lack of a better word) impregnate other people with Alien embryos like a predalien dose.

If you have any good advice on how I could improve my story and writhing skill, please send your advice. If you think this story is shit, copper, or gold, send your honest review Please.


End file.
